¿Admiración o amor?
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro "El Reino de Kouka". La pareja es Tae-Yeon x Yona. Él no sabía lo que sentía por la princesa. No sabía si sentía admiración o amor hacía ella. Yona tampoco sabía lo que sentía por el pequeño niño de la Tribu del Viento. ¿Podrán aclarar sus sentimientos?
_"Akatsuki no Yona es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi"_

 _"Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro "El Reino de Kouka"_

 _ **¿Admiración o amor?**_

Tae-Yeon es sólo un niño de 6 años y, debido a su corta edad, desconoce lo que es el amor ya que sólo conoce el amor de una familia. A pesar de ser huérfano y no haber conocido a su verdadera familia, Tae-Yeon considera a la Tribu del Viento su propia familia. Tiene una gran admiración hacia Hak, quién considera su hermano mayor, y sueña poder ser un excelente guerrero como él y proteger a la Tribu del Viento. Por desgracia, su frágil salud le impide cumplir ese sueño. Sin embargo, siempre anda sonriendo para evitar que los demás se sientan mal.

Tae-Yeon es feliz cuando su familia sonríe. Para él, no hay felicidad mayor que estar rodeado de personas que te quieren, y quieres. Por eso, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pueda.

Un día, Hak regresó a la Tribu del Viento con una misteriosa chica de cabello rojo, inconsciente. Hak dijo que esa chica se llamaba Rina y que había sido expulsada del palacio.

Tae-Yeon pensó que era la Princesa Yona ya que había escuchado que ella era la chica más hermosa del reino, y para él, Rina era muy hermosa. No era que las chicas de la Tribu del Viento no fueran atractivas, sólo que esa chica tenía algo que la hacía especial. Tae-Yeon estaba seguro de eso. A pesar de su corta edad, podía darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor.

Descartó la idea de que fuera la Princesa Yona ya que, para él, era imposible que la princesa haya sido expulsada del castillo.

-¿Estará bien?- le pregunta Tae-Yeon a Hak preocupado por Yona.

-Sí, solo esta inconsciente. Confío en ti, Tae-Yeon, de que la cuidarás mientras este inconsciente- dice Hak con una sonrisa y acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de su hermano menor.

Tae-Yeon sonríe también y asiente. Le gustaba cuando Hak le acariciaba la cabeza, lo hacía sentir tranquilo y protegido.

-¡No te defraudare, nii-san!- exclama Tae-Yeon feliz y se va corriendo a la habitación dónde se encontraba Yona.

Unos minutos después, Yona despierta confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Quién era el niño que la estaba cuidando? ¿Dónde estaba Hak?

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta confundida y se da cuenta que su ropa es diferente a la que llevaba.- Esta ropa es nueva- dijo en un susurro.

-Estás despierta- le dice Tae-Yeon, entrando a la habitación sonriendo. Pone una mano en la frente de Yona y la otra en su propia frente. -Te bajó la fiebre. Come mucho para que te recuperes- responde luego de unos segundos y le entrega a Yona algo para comer.

-Huele bien- susurra Yona casi inconscientemente.

-¿Está bueno?- le pregunta Tae-Yeon y ella prueba un poco. De pronto, sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. Tae-Yeon se preocupa por ella y queda triste al pensar que no le había gustado la comida que él le había preparado especialmente para Yona.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sabía mal?- pregunta triste Tae-Yeon. Yona sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Es cálido...-dice Yona emocionada, recordando a su fallecido padre, el Emperador II.

-¿Lloras por qué es cálido? Qué rara- dice Tae-Yeon sorprendido.

-Me recuerda a mi padre- responde Yona y se sonroja cuando Tae-Yeon seca sus lágrimas, sonriendo.

-Soy Tae-Yeon, el hermano de Hak- se presenta.

-¿Hermano de Hak?- pregunta sorprendida Yona. No se esperaba eso, ni sabía que Hak tenía un hermano menor. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, no sabía prácticamente nada de Hak salvo que éste era nieto de Mundok, el general de la Tribu del Viento. ¿Por qué Hak no habrá mencionado a su hermano? La verdad, no parecían hermanos para Yona. Eran diferentes físicamente y con personalidades opuestas.

Tae-Yeon sonreía constantemente y era amable con todos a su alrededor, incluso con ella, una perfecta desconocida para él. Mientras que Hak era determinado, serio, rara vez mostraba alguna expresión de felicidad, tristeza, o sorpresa. ¡Y era grosero con ella frecuentemente!

-¿Eres amiga de Hak?- le pregunta Tae-Yeon volviendo a sorprender a Yona. Por un momento, no supo que responder. Ni ella sabía que clase de relación tenía con Hak.

-Tal vez...- responde Yona dudosa. No sabía que responder, esa pregunta la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Ella siempre trató de aproximarse de Hak pero él era frío y distante con ella...antes, era su mejor amigo de la infancia junto a Soo-Woon, entonces, ¿qué había cambiado entre ellos? Tal vez haya sido el hecho de que Hak fue nombrado su guardián y eso los hizo tener una relación "profesional" y no más "amistosa".

De pronto, son interrumpidos por Tae-Woo y Han-Dae, quiénes dicen sentir pena por Hak. Él aparece y los golpea y le susurra a Yona que su nombre era Rina y era una sirvienta del castillo. Tae-Woo y Han-Dae bromean con su aproximación mientras Tae-woo le tapa los ojos a Tae-Yeon.

-¡No hacemos nada que Tae-Yeon no pueda ver!- se defiende Hak golpeando a los dos. Tae-Yeon se aproxima de Yona y la llama Rina, preguntándole cómo es Hak en el castillo.

-En el castillo, Hak es...- comienza Yona y recuerda cuando Hak dijo que "si algo anda mal con ella, es su cerebro".- Grosero. No, es inconsiderado, arrogante, y nada lindo. También...

-Sí, ya entendimos con eso basta- la interrumpe Hak molesto mientras Tae-Woo y Han-Dae se ríen a sus espaldas diciendo "¡Rina es genial!" y "Lo conoce muy bien". Hak los vuelve a golpear y Yona sonríe.

 _"Todos son alegres y sonrientes. Aquí es donde creció Hak"_ piensa Yona sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es el castillo?- le pregunta Tae-Yeon sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Hay mucha comida?

-Sí, pero la tuya es mejor- responde Yona con una sonrisa. Hak se sorprende al ver esa escena pero inmediatamente sonríe.

Los días pasaron y la Tribu de Fuego atacó en forma de advertencia. Tae-Yeon no podía entenderlo, la Tribu del Viento siempre fue pacífica y siempre se mantuvo al margen de los problemas del reino de Kouka. Entonces, ¿por qué los atacarían sin razón aparente?

Lo que más llamó la atención de Tae-Yeon fue ver como Yona se deprimió enseguida que comenzaron los ataques...¿Se sentiría mal por eso...o culpable?

Con las mejores de las intenciones, Tae-Yeon se acercó a Yona para consolarla pero enseguida tuvo un ataque. Debido a su débil cuerpo, Tae-Yeon tenía la salud muy debilitada, y su corta edad no ayudaba en nada.

Desesperada, Yona gritó por auxilio y enseguida aparecieron Hak y Mundok. Al verlo, Mundok determinó que Tae-Yeon estaba teniendo un ataque y le explicó a Yona que eso se debía a su débil cuerpo. Yona se preocupa por Tae-Yeon y se desespera más cuando Hak avisa que no hay más medicamento para curarlo.

Su culpa aumentaba cada momento. Ella sabía que sí jamás hubiese ido a Fuuga, seguro que la Tribu del Fuego no causaría problemas. Yona pensaba que lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que ella no hubiera escapado y sí muerto a manos de Soo-Won. Hubiera sido lo mejor para todos...

Inmediatamente, se ofreció como voluntaria para ir a ayudar pero Hak no se lo permitió...Yona quedó desilucionada...¿Sí Tae-Yeon moría todo sería su culpa? Yona no tenía que preguntarse eso, ya sabía que era la verdad. Ella solo daba problemas. Era egoísta, mimada.

Gracias a Dios, todos los problemas se solucionaron. Hak había decidido irse y le pidió a Tae-Yeon que cuidara de Yona por él. Sin embargo, Yona escuchó eso y decidió ir atrás de Hak.

-¿Ese era Hak?- pregunta Yona al ver a Tae-Yeon llorando. Él inmediatamente se seca las lágrimas y responde que sí. Unos segundos después, mira a Yona sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Rina?- le pregunta Tae-Yeon.

-Quería darte las gracias- responde Yona arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza. En Japón, esa es la forma de dar las gracias o implorar algo.

-¿A mi?- pregunta sorprendido Tae-Yeon.

-Me diste comida deliciosa, secaste mis lágrimas, y me animaste. Gracias...Gracias por todo.

-Pensé que te quedarías aquí por siempre- dice Tae-Yeon triste al darse cuenta que Yona planeaba irse con Hak. No importa la edad que tuviera, aquello parecía una despedida desde cualquier punto de vista.-Ya veo...Ya veo.- Susurró Tae-Yeon mirando la ventana. Enseguida, se baja el gorro para taparse los ojos y que Yona no lo viera llorar.

Era demasiado para él. No quería despedirse de Yona, no quería perderla. Sabía que era un deseo egoísta pero no podía evitarlo.

Yona se preocupó al verlo llorar y lo abrazó para consolarlo. No quería que él sufriera, se había encariñado con él en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos.

 _"Hubo noches en las que quería morir. Pero con este pequeño cuerpo, con su fuerza, y esa sonrisa que nunca mostró ni el más mínimo dolor, me dio valor"_ pensó Yona mientras abrazaba a Tae-Yeon para consolarlo.

-Nunca te olvidaré, ni a la gente que vive aquí. Cuídate mucho- le dice Yona sonriendo y tomando sus manos. Yona le da un beso en la frente y se va.

Tae-Yeon queda solo en el pasillo.

-Lo siento, Hak- dice para sí mismo y mira la ventana.- Acabo de prometerte que protegería a Rina...pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Empieza a llorar. Se sentía más débil que nunca. No pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano, no podría proteger a Yona por más que lo intentase, había perdido a personas muy queridas para él de una sola vez...A su hermano Hak...Y a Yona.

En cierto modo, se sentía feliz por ellos. Pudo ver como ellos estaban enamorados y estaba seguro que cuando volvieran, estarían juntos. Eso le rompió el pequeño corazón a Tae-Yeon pero de una forma que él no supo explicarla.

 _"Que suerte tiene, Hak"_ pensó Tae-Yeon mirando por última vez por la ventana. Sin duda alguna, los iba a extrañar mucho.

Ellos volvieron 6 meses después, acompañados de cinco personas más. Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Zeno, y Yoon. Ese mismo día, hubo una fiesta de bienvenida para todos.

 ** _10 años después..._**

Habían pasado 10 años desde el regreso de Hak, Yona, y sus amigos. Sin embargo, al final, nadie se quedó. Cada uno de los cuatro dragones, y Yoon, continuaron sus respectivas vidas. Yona y Hak se reencontraron con Soo-Won pero ella decidió que él seguiría siendo el rey de Kouka mientras que ella y Hak protegerían al reino. Para Yona, Soo-Won era la mejor opción para ser el rey. Él merecía ese puesto más que ella. Yona no se consideraba apropiada para reinar ya que ella prefería salvar las personas y asegurar el bienestar de Kouka. Sabía que no podía hacer eso si se convertía en la reina de Kouka ya que no podría viajar casi nunca.

Tae-Yeon ahora tiene 16 años y esta entrenando para convertirse en guerrero. Su maestro es Tae-Woo, el actual líder de la Tribu del Viento.

Un día, mientas estaba entrenando, una voz lo sorprendió.

-¡Cuánto has crecido, Tae-Yeon!- esa voz era inconfundible para Tae-Yeon. Esa era la voz de Yona.

Al darse vuelta, Tae-Yeon quedó cara a cara con Yona, de ahora 26 años, sonriendo luego de tanto tiempo.

-¡Rina! ¡Volviste!- exclama Tae-Yeon abrazando a Yona, quién corresponde al abrazo.-¡Te extrañe!

A pesar de saber que el verdadero nombre de ella era Yona, Tae-Yeon prefería llamarla Rina y a Yona no le molestaba eso.

-También te extrañe, Tae-Yeon, ¿cómo has estado en mi ausencia?- pregunta Yona sonriendo.

-Bien, ¡he estado entrenando mucho! Pronto podré convertirme en un guerrero- responde Tae-Yeon feliz. Quería convertirse en guerrero para poder proteger la Tribu del Viento pero, principalmente...Para poder protegerla a ella. Siempre había pensado que la veía como una hermana mayor pero esos sentimientos lo confundían y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Yona era más que admiración...Se había enamorado de ella...¡De la misma persona que su hermano mayor, Hak!

Tae-Yeon no podía estar con ella, y lo sabía. Yona era 10 años mayor que él y sólo lo ve como un hermano menor. Además, la principal razón es el hecho de que Hak este enamorado de Yona. Tae-Yeon quería ver a su hermano feliz y para eso, renunciaría a su amor por Yona. Aquello era un sueño imposible...

-Ya veo. Sin duda alguna, serás un gran guerrero. Defenderás a la Tribu del Viento con tu vida, ¿verdad?- pregunta Yona un poco preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Rina! Haré que mi hermano Hak y el abuelo Mundok se sientan orgullosos de mi- dice Tae-Yeon determinado haciendo que Yona sonriera y le revolviera sus rubios cabellos.

-Así será.

-Rina...¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta Tae-Yeon dudoso. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas para renunciar definitivamente a sus sentimientos por Yona.

-Claro, Tae-Yeon, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué hay entre tu y Hak?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Yona sorprendida.- No hay nada entre Hak y yo sí esa es la pregunta. Nosotros solo somos amigos, Tae-Yeon... Verás, Hak conoció a una chica hace tiempo. Él la ama a ella y ella a él. Son felices juntos.

-Ya veo...¿No te sientes triste? Me refiero a que estás enamorada de Hak.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy enamorada de Hak- dice Yona sorprendida sonrojándose, ¿por qué todos decían eso?.- Nunca lo estuve, ni él de mi. Sólo somos amigos. Hak se preocupa por mi por su lealtad hacía mi fallecido padre y yo le había agarrado cariño porque éramos amigos de la infancia. Lo conozco de toda mi vida...Además, yo amo a otro hombre.

Al oír eso, Tae-Yeon quedó triste. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Yona por Hak pero ahora veía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella. Yona amaba a otro hombre y seguro que ese hombre era mejor que él pensaba Tae-Yeon.

-Entiendo...Ese hombre debe ser muy afortunado por tener tu amor, Rina- dice Tae-Yeon tratando de forzar una sonrisa pero no lo logra.

-No lo creo. Él no me ama como yo a él...- dice Yona.- ¿Estás bien, Tae-Yeon? Te noto triste- pregunta preocupada.

-Rina...Hay algo que necesito confesarte...Algo que he guardado dentro de mi por 10 años, algo que he callado y que nunca me he atrevido a confesárselo a nadie- comienza Tae-Yeon y toma la mano de Yona. Ésta se sonroja.- Desde que nos conocimos, he sentido algo extraño por ti. No sé como explicarlo. Al principio, pensé que sentía admiración hacía ti. Creía que te veía como una hermana mayor. Anhelaba verte todos los días. Sé que suena estúpido pero así era como me sentía. Lo que quiero decir es que he estado pensando en ti desde que nos conocimos, por 10 años...Lo que quiero decir, Rina...No, Yona...Es que, desde que nos conocimos siento algo especial por ti. Ese algo es amor, Yona...Te amo desde que era solo un niño.

-Tae-Yeon- susurra Yona emocionada y empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Inmediatamente, se lanza a los brazos de su amado.- Yo también te amo.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos unen sus labios en un apasionante beso que llevaba esperando 10 años. Un amor puro y casto donde la diferencia de edad no afectaba en nada ya que no hay edad para el amor.

Tae-Yeon y Yona son la prueba de eso. Ellos vivieron felices en la Tribu del Viento y viajaban mucho para ayudar a las demás tribus en compañía de Yoon, Hak y su novia, y los 4 dragones con sus respectivas parejas.


End file.
